


Beenjo Fucks

by lesbianmudkip



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beeno, Beno, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, beans, fruity, tittie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmudkip/pseuds/lesbianmudkip
Summary: BEENJO





	Beenjo Fucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nepranus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepranus/gifts).



> piss on m y been

it qas a beautiufk day on destiny eislands. sun was shinjng. Flower. the islands where everyinee good fruwnd Bentus lived. Bentus was a young boy with yes. Sweet bentus was in hsi room lovingly counting his shadow the hedgehog themed yogurt tube,s. When . ,

 

Benjo

 

 

Beenji sai “He a wheb bena”. he thien got a jeyblade and made a keyblade to . thne he ate Paopu. sexy paopau. a d Beenjo. Beenjo Fucked. HE fucked. He did a fuck

 

Bentus looked on in horror.

**Author's Note:**

> eat .;


End file.
